wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: [[RockClan\Roleplay\Archive 1|'1']] ---- Runningkit, or at least that was what he was once called, wasn't the lively kit he had once been before, but he was a lively apprentice ''he was now. Rather then 'Runningkit' he was called 'Runningpaw' and Wolftail was his mentor. Stormkit was a apprentice too, and his name was now 'Stormpaw' and his mentor was Wolfstar herslef which made him proud. Runingpaw wasn't any different then he had been before Waterkit had left, he didn't really ''think about her anymore even. When he was made an apprentice, he thought about how she said he would never be one, and if he did he would have Dewbramble as a mentor. Now he was a apprentice, with Wolftail as his mentor, which showed she was wrong. Runningpaw wasn't spiteful at all, but he was spiteful to Waterkit. There was no one he loved-Or hated-more then her. Which was a bit of a surprise. Whispheart stil fret over him, far more then she had done when Waterkit was in the Clan and all. It was strange that three memebers of the family weren't in RockClan anymore. Dazzlekit, the second-youngest kit in the litter had died, Falconcry had run away moons ago, and Waterkit had run away. When Runningpaw was made an apprentice, he kept thinking that Falconcry should have been watching, and that Waterkit should have been made an apprentice then. Runningpaw had thoughts about what he wanted to be his warrior name, he couldn't choose his name, but he could think about what he wanted that name of his to be. Then, he had an idea. "Wolfstar, may I please have my name be RU Creekfrost watched the apprentices bound off with their mentors. He still found it hard to believe that he didn't get any of them as his own apprentice, speaking he was still looked down upon because of this.He flecked his tail. Life was better then ever though. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze walked over to Creekfrost. "Hey." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Hello Stoneblaze." Creekfrost mewed to the she-cat. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:01, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "What's up with you?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Runningpaw raced past the two cats over too Stormpaw. "Hey Stormy, lat one to the den is a rotten mouse!" He yowled, running quickly. WOLFBLAZE 22:03, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Panic went through him. Am I doing something dumb? He glanced at himself up and down. "Nothing, what about you?" he meowed calmer. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:04, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Not much, my normal day." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Oh... well, would you like to go hunting?" he asked shifting his paws. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:07, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Wolftail if you have time can we battle train? Asked Runningpaw. WOLFBLAZE 22:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." she said then stood up. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff